<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Games by longcpham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185386">Wicked Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/longcpham/pseuds/longcpham'>longcpham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/longcpham/pseuds/longcpham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern au of Catherine and Peter going through a divorce and finding their way back to each other. Inspired by me watching HBO's Divorce. Mentions of other relationships and characters but ultimately about Peter and Catherine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Peter III (The Great TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want a divorce!” Catherine shouted one Fall morning.<br/>
Peter was used to her moods by now and kept silently reading the morning paper. It was the only way to avoid a fight. They were fighting frequently these days<br/>
“I’ll be home for dinner.” Peter said and got up and left for work.<br/>
His law firm was 30 minutes away and he was about to be late.<br/>
“Divorce!” Catherine shouted again at Peter as he left.<br/>
Peter walked into his office and saw his colleague, Georgina “George” Dymova.  They were fucking on a semi-regular basis. The sex was wild and exhilarating. They knew each other’s bodies perfectly.<br/>
“Morning, George.” Peter greeted.<br/>
“Grigor fucked up again. We need Orlo to fix it.” George said without preamble.<br/>
“FUCK. I’ll call Orlo. Why is your husband fucking useless?” Peter asked, and immediately went into his office to call Orlo.<br/>
Unfortunately, Orlo was unavailable and they were fucked. Peter would have to fix things himself or ask Catherine for help. He dialed her number.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
“Grigor fucked up again and I don’t know what Orlo is doing or where the fuck he is. I need advice.”<br/>
“Smith vs. Smith?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“The husband is a cheating bastard. No pre-nup, hidden assets. Just take everything. A PI took pictures of everything. How did Grigor fuck it up? It was simple.”<br/>
“You know how he is. He’s usually on top on things, but lately he’s been distracted.”<br/>
“Because of you fucking his wife? Yeah, I would imagine that would be distracting.”<br/>
“He’s my best friend and I love him. He knows that. His wife and I just enjoy fucking each other.”<br/>
“Look, if that’s all you need, then goodbye. Don’t be late for dinner. We need to talk. I’ve met someone.”<br/>
“WHAT?!”   Peter shouted, but Catherine had already hung up, leaving him shocked.<br/>
Peter felt like a bullet pierced his heart. He should have seen it coming. He was dreading dinner already. They had been married ten years with two children, Paul and Anna. Sure, they had affairs, but they always loved each other and never wanted to leave each other. Catherine never mentioned her affairs but always knew all about Peter’s. Despite all that, they always came back to each other’s bed. The thought of Catherine leaving made him ill.<br/>
“You alright, Peter?” George asked.<br/>
Peter didn’t even notice her coming into the office.<br/>
“I’m fine. And I’ll handle all of Grigor’s cases this month. Tell him to take a break. He deserves it. How about a paid vacation for two months? He’s always wanted to go to Greece, right?”<br/>
“He could use a break and I know he’ll love Greece. Thank you, Peter. Will you still need me at the office?”<br/>
“Always.” Peter said and flashed her one of his winning smiles.<br/>
George smiled back and left Peter to his work. The rest of the day was a blur for Peter. When time came for him to go home, he didn’t want to, but it was unavoidable. It was time to face the music and have his heart broken.<br/>
They were having dinner silently until Catherine finally decided to speak.<br/>
“I’m leaving you for Leo Voronsky.”<br/>
“Leo Voronsky? Your law firm partner, Leo Voronsky?”<br/>
“Do you know another Leo Voronsky?”<br/>
Leo Voronsky was the Voronsky in Romanova and Voronsky, Catherine’s law firm. Peter had always wondered why Leo made partner so quickly. And now he knew. Leo was fucking the boss.<br/>
“No. So how long have you and Voronsky been fucking?”<br/>
“It’s been going on for about a year. And I love him. The kids love him.”<br/>
“He’s been around my children?!”<br/>
“Honestly, I’m not even sure they’re yours.”<br/>
Catherine always said that callously to hurt Peter, but Peter knew better.  Paul was the spitting image of him and Anna adored him. They were his kids and that was that.<br/>
“So you want a divorce in order to marry Voronsky?”<br/>
“Yes, and I want you out of this house as soon as possible.”<br/>
Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ten years of marriage, two children … it was all gone. And it was just so easy for Catherine. He was contemplating what to say when the doorbell rang.<br/>
“That will be Leo now. Stay at a hotel tonight, or with George and Grigor. I don’t care.”<br/>
Peter knew if he didn’t let her go now, he would never have another chance with her. Let her have fun with Voronsky. She’ll come back … she always does. So Peter hesitantly left and turned to the one person he knew would make him feel better … George.<br/>
Peter was currently in a hotel room with George in the midst of round 2 of their Olympics-worthy fucking. They were both panting heavily when round 2 was done. George always did know what Peter liked and how he liked it. She was a magnificent woman. Grigor really didn’t know what he had. Or maybe it felt that way because he was distant towards Peter and George lately. Peter couldn’t help worrying about his friend. He had so many thoughts lately. Peter was barely paying attention when he registered George speaking to him.<br/>
“Peter? Did you hear me?”<br/>
“Huh? Sorry. I think going to Paris sounds lovely.”<br/>
“Rome, not Paris. I love Rome.”<br/>
“Rome’s fine too.”<br/>
“You sure you’re alright, Peter?”<br/>
“I’m just tired from all the fucking. I need to sleep now.”<br/>
Peter fell asleep thinking about Catherine. He always did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grigor and Peter clear the air and something interesting happens at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine was in disbelief at Grigor sitting in her office, casually sipping tea. He was supposed to be in Greece. It had been about a week since Peter had moved out and Catherine wasn’t sure if Grigor was here to spy on her or what. She wouldn’t put past Peter, but she actually liked Grigor. So it time to put on her poker and least pretend to be civil.<br/>
“So what brings you to my office, Grigor? Aren’t you supposed to be in Greece? I heard from George that Peter gave you two months paid vacation. You should be in Santorini or Crete by now.”<br/>
Despite everything, the four of them were best friends. They told each other almost everything. Catherine never felt the need to discuss her affairs. But she knew how well George fucks Peter and vice versa. Peter and George were more open books than Catherine and Grigor were. George was Catherine’s best friend, but she always related to Grigor more. She always did wonder why she and Grigor didn’t fuck at least once. It was probably because Grigor loved George so much.  And now here was Grigor calmly sipping tea in her office at week after everything that happened. Just what did he want?<br/>
“I’d like to work for Romanova and Voronsky.”<br/>
“What about Romanov and Romanov? You would ditch Peter just like that?”<br/>
“Peter doesn’t need me. He has George and Orlo, and I think it’s time to spend my wings.”<br/>
“Is this about him fucking George? Did George leave you?”<br/>
“No, George and I are fine. I just want to branch out on my own. That’s all, I promise.”<br/>
“You want to work for your best friend’s wife? That’s branching out on your own?”<br/>
“I thought you could use the help.”<br/>
Catherine’s law firm won more awards and cases than Peter’s each and every single year. She certainly did not need the help.<br/>
“Grigor, have you discussed this with Peter? Or even George?”<br/>
“What’s to discuss? I want to work for you. I don’t need their permission.”<br/>
“You’re putting me in an awful position, Grigor. You should at least talk to Peter and George first. See how they feel about it.”<br/>
“I don’t give a fuck about how they feel!”<br/>
“Alright, calm down, Grigor. I’ll talk to Peter.”<br/>
After Grigor left, Catherine knew she would have to have an awkward conversation with Peter.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
“Peter, Catherine here. Listen, I have something I want to discuss with you. Grigor wants to work for Romanova and Voronsky. I wanted to discuss it with you first and see how you felt about it.”<br/>
There was dead silence for about two minutes.<br/>
“Over my fucking dead body!” Peter shouted and promptly hung up, leaving Catherine feeling exasperated.<br/>
Peter immediately called George into office to find out what was going on and how Grigor could betray him like that. His relationship with Grigor was a bit rocky right now, but Grigor was always fiercely loyal. He had known Grigor and George since they were ten years old. How did things get to this point?<br/>
“George, why isn’t your husband in Greece? And more importantly, why the fuck does he want to work for my wife?”<br/>
“Grigor left in the middle of the night. I haven’t spoken to him in days.”<br/>
“See if you can get to him to have lunch with me. We need to clear the air.”<br/>
George left to call Grigor and Peter was still stunned at the betrayal. He needed Grigor to explain himself and fast.<br/>
For lunch, Peter arranged to meet Grigor at their favorite Italian cafe. Peter was sitting at their usual table outside when he saw approach Grigor with the saddest face anyone’s ever seen. He knew things were bad with Grigor, but he hadn’t known they were this bad.<br/>
“Grigor, you look like shit!”<br/>
“Thanks. I take it Catherine’s spoken to you?”<br/>
“Take a seat, Grigor. You look like you could use some food.”<br/>
They both sat down and ordered. All the while, Peter was wondering who the stranger sitting across from was. He barely recognized his friend. After their food arrived, Peter continued the conversation.<br/>
“So why the fuck do you want to work at Romanov and Voronsky? You’re my best friend, Grigor.”<br/>
“Do you even know why I’m upset, Peter? Do you even care?”<br/>
“Of course I care! And you can’t possibly be mad at me for fucking George! We’ve both been fucking her since we were 18!”<br/>
“Look, I know how much George enjoys fucking and how much you enjoy fucking her. You’ve both told me multiple times.”<br/>
“So what’s the problem, Grigor? Why are you leaving Romanov and Romanov?”<br/>
“I’ve spoken to your brother, Ivan. He’s tired of practicing law in France. He wants to come back to the States and be a real partner at Romanov and Romanov. He’s done being a nominal partner. He has new ideas for the firm. Good ones.”<br/>
This was the first Peter had heard of it. He hadn’t spoken to Ivan in years. He didn’t know Ivan wanted to come back to the firm. And why had he spoken to Grigor first instead of Peter. Peter was so confused and he also hurt his friend didn’t tell him about Ivan.<br/>
“Ivan will be a great asset to the firm and you won’t need me anymore. My whole identity has revolved around you since were ten, Peter. It’s time to find my own identity, to know who I really am, without you and George. I’ve been lost for so long and I can’t be lost anymore. I’m too tired.”<br/>
“I understand. I’ll tell Catherine that I’m fine with working at Romanova and Voronsky. Not that you both need my permission, but you have my blessing.”<br/>
“Thank you, Peter. That means a lot to me. You and George will be fine without me at the firm. Besides, you still have Orlo. He’s brilliant.”<br/>
They finished lunch at a better place, and Peter realized how lucky he was to have Grigor and George in his life. They were fiercely loyal.<br/>
Long after Grigor left, Peter was still at the café, sipping coffee. He was scrolling through the news on his phone, when he saw his children across the street. They were with Leo and Marial, Catherine’s cousin. He immediately walked over to them.<br/>
“Daddy!”<br/>
Anna was always happy to see him and Paul just looked at him with sad eyes. Marial looked at him with contempt, as she usually did. Catherine’s family never did like him. They always thought she could do better. And they were probably right. Oddly enough, it was Marial that introduced Leo to Catherine. But Catherine had met Peter first and decided to marry him. He wondered what would have happened if Leo and Catherine had met first. His children might not have been born and that was a terrifying thought to him. He hugged both of children tightly and greeted Marial and Leo.<br/>
“Marial. Voronsky.”<br/>
“Peter.” Marial and Leo both greeted him.<br/>
“It’s good to see you, Marial. Are you taking my children shopping?”<br/>
“Yes, my cousin has been so busy lately that she asked me and Leo to take them shopping. School starts next week.”<br/>
“I know, Marial. I’m their father.”<br/>
“Not much of a father. Not much of a husband either. If you’ll excuse us, Peter. Come along, children.”<br/>
“Bye, Daddy!” Anna shouted.<br/>
Paul and Leo just looked him blankly. The four of them just left Peter standing there on the sidewalk. He had no idea where to even begin to try to fix things with Catherine so that at least his children would be happy. He could only hope Catherine would someday be civil towards him. Just as he was contemplating this, he saw the oddest thing. He saw Marial and Leo kissing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, okay, I think a lot happened this chapter.  Whew. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Catherine know what she wants?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine had met Leo a party thrown by her cousin Marial during her senior year of university. Leo and Marial were roommates and friends. She thought Leo was cute and Leo thought she was cute. He asked her out on a date, which Catherine declined. She was madly in love with Peter at the time and she couldn’t picture being with anyone else. Even though Peter was fucking George and half the women on campus, she still loved him. Catherine thought she would always love Peter and could forgive him anything. But after ten years of marriage and two children later, she had finally had enough. It was Leo that gave her the courage to leave Peter.<br/>Catherine couldn’t believe her luck when she saw Leo at a conference years later. He was still as cute as she remembered. He asked her out for a drink that night and they fucked. The next morning he told her he was looking for a new law firm and Catherine suggested that he come work for her. Leo was smart enough to make senior partner within one year. It was the best year of Catherine’s life. Leo opened her up to so many things. New ideas, books, music … he opened her to everything. Catherine loved the way she felt when she was with Leo. So why was Peter trying to ruin this?<br/>         “So exactly how close are you and Marial, Leo?”<br/>Catherine needed to get to the bottom of what Peter saw. She couldn’t bear the thought of Leo cheating on her with Marial. Marial was her cousin and closest friend. No one knew Catherine better than Marial, except maybe Peter. It had been two days since Peter called Catherine to tell her what he saw. Leo knew exactly how Catherine felt about them being exclusive. Breakfast was the perfect time to find out if he was cheating or not. It was now or never.<br/>	“Are you asking if I’m fucking Marial?”<br/>	“Yes, I am. Are you fucking my cousin?”<br/>	“So what if I am? I remember you being perfectly fine with your husband fucking George. I remember you telling me about your affairs, Catherine!”<br/>	“I asked you to be faithful to me. I promised I would leave Peter and be faithful only to you. And you go and fuck my cousin?”<br/>	“It’s complicated. Marial and I have been fucking since university and well, I love her.”<br/>	“You love her? What about us?”<br/>	“It’s complicated.” Again, that same answer.<br/>	“You fucker! How is it complicated? Either you love or you love her.”<br/>	“I love you both.”<br/>	“Well, you don’t get to keep both! I’m not sharing you, Leo. We’re done!”<br/>After Leo left, Catherine’s mind was still reeling. Her heart was also broken. Her own cousin! Catherine knew Leo and Marial were close but not that close! How could she be so stupid? She had already been through this with Peter, and she wasn’t about to go through this with Leo. She wouldn’t share Leo with her cousin. Leo had a choice to make and in the meantime, Catherine need a distraction. So she went to her favorite bar and was surprised to see Peter there.<br/>	“Catherine! How good to see you! You have exquisite tits! Has anyone everyone ever told you that?” Peter’s speech was slurred and he was clearly drunk.<br/>	“Peter, I am not in the mood.”<br/>	“Voronsky? Ah, is he fucking Marial?”<br/>	“Yes, and I would rather not talk about it. Especially with you.”<br/>	“You know, you deserve someone better than Voronsky.”<br/>	“Really? And would that someone be you?<br/>	“We both know we’re each other’s mirror. There’s no one for me but you. And no one for you but me.”<br/>Catherine started to get up and leave. She didn’t need to hear this from Peter. Not tonight. Not when she could make a mistake she would regret. Or maybe not regret. She would not let Peter pull her back in, not ever. <br/>	“Catherine, I still need you.” Peter was trying his damnedest to keep her from leaving.<br/>	“Go fuck yourself!”<br/>	“I’d rather fuck you.” And he had the audacity to kiss her. Hard. <br/>Catherine was feeling things she didn’t want to feel. She had to stop him. Instead she kissed him harder and forgot the rest of the world. He always had that effect on her. It was always just their own little world. Always just him and her.<br/>	“Shall we go back to my hotel?” Peter barely whispered to her, after what felt like an eternity of being lost in each other.<br/>	“Not a good idea, Peter. I think I should go.”<br/>Catherine left before she regretted anything. It was so tempting to leave with Peter, but she would hate herself in the morning. He gave a look she couldn’t quite interpret as she left and Catherine didn’t want to interpret it. She was already confused and would prefer to deny everything.  Deny her feelings for Peter, feelings that would never fade. Deny how right Peter was. They were each other’s mirror. She would just deny that for tonight. She really needed to get home. She needed to drink. Drink and forget Peter. Fucking Peter. Why couldn’t just leave her alone? Did she even want him to leave her alone? Thoughts for another night. She needed vodka and she needed it now.<br/>Catherine was about half-way through a bottle of vodka, when a taxi pulled-up the driveway. It was Peter. Of course, it was Peter. This was the last thing Catherine needed. She sighed and went to open the door.<br/>	“Peter, what are you doing here?”<br/>	“I thought we could drink vodka together. I’m not nearly drunk enough.” Peter was clearly drunk enough and then some. <br/>	“Our children are at my mother’s, so I guess you can come in for one drink. Just one.”<br/>They were nursing the rest of the bottle that Catherine had started, when Peter decided to break the uncomfortable silence.<br/>	“So what are you are going to do about Voronsky? Are you cool with him fucking your cousin?”<br/>	“That’s really none of your business. Why did you stick your nose in it? You didn’t have to call me after you saw them kissing. That was a dick move.”<br/>	“I was only looking out for you.” Peter said softly.<br/>	“Honestly, why you do care so much about me? You can have anyone you want. You’re free. Go be free!”<br/>	“What if you’re the one I want?” And he kissed her.<br/>	“Peter, please stop. I’m still with Leo. At least, I still am in my heart. We just broke up and I’m confused right now.”<br/>	“I think you know what you want and you’re afraid. Look, I know that I haven’t exactly been the best person or the type of person that you could be proud to call a partner. But I love you, Catherine. I always have and I always will.”<br/>“You think love solves everything? Peter, you’re more of a romantic than I thought. But it doesn’t work that way.”<br/>	“I know it doesn’t solve everything, but I will always want you. That will never change. And I think you want me too.”<br/>If Catherine was being honest with herself, she did want him. Why not go after what she wants? She kissed with everything she had, with everything she had held back and then some. And that was when they both heard the pounding at the door. It was her cousin Marial.<br/>                                                                                                                            ***<br/>	“Catherine, Leo’s in the hospital! He was in a car accident! We need to go immediately!”<br/>Catherine and Peter looked at other, stunned.<br/>	“Catherine, we need to go now!”<br/>Catherine could barely focus. Leo. He was so upset when he left after their breakup this morning and kept texting her all night. Was this her fault?<br/>	“Peter, pick up the children from my mother’s in the morning and take them to school.”<br/>Catherine rushed to hospital as fast as she could with Marial in tow. <br/>Catherine asked for Leo in hospital entrance lobby and found out he was in the ICU. Marial broke down crying when they finally saw him. Catherine was just shocked and numb. She found out from Marial that a drunk driver swerved into Leo’s lane and his car hit a pole. The car was completely wrecked and right now Leo was in and out of consciousness. He was extremely fortunate it wasn’t worse. They were expecting a full recovery after about two weeks and maybe a few days of observation. The doctors would be going in and out the entire night to make sure his vitals were stable. It seemed like a nightmare and Catherine felt a little faint. She couldn’t believe Leo was in the hospital. She needed to get out and breathe. She got a call from Peter when she was outside.<br/>	“Hey, how’s Leo?”<br/>	“He’ll be fine, but I can’t stop shaking right now.”<br/>	“Do you want me to come to the hospital?”<br/>	“Would you? I need a calm presence right now and Marial isn’t it. She’s taking it harder than I am.”<br/>	“I’ll be right there, just give me 20 minutes.”<br/>Catherine felt relief at thought of Peter being there for her. Peter was surprisingly a calming influence on Catherine. She always felt calm and better whenever he was around, even if they weren’t on good terms. He just had a way about him that reassured Catherine. She was happy to see him in the waiting room. Marial was still crying and Peter was trying to comfort her. <br/>	“Listen, Marial, Catherine and I will stay here with Leo. We’ll call you if anything changes. Why don’t go home and get some rest?”<br/>	“That sounds good. Catherine, call me immediately if anything changes, okay?”<br/>	“Don’t worry, cousin. Leo is going to be absolutely fine. Go home and rest.”<br/>After Marial left, Peter and Catherine sat next together in awkward silence. It was about five minutes into the awkward silence when Peter finally spoke.<br/>	“You must really be worried about Leo. How are you holding up?”<br/>	“I am barely functioning right now and I just want to scream. But I’m really glad that you’re here, Peter.”<br/>Catherine reached for his hand and clasped it tightly. Catherine fell asleep with her head on Peter’s shoulder.<br/>The next two weeks Catherine helped Marial with Leo’s recovery. They would take turns spending time with at the hospital to cheer him and make sure he was alright. After two and weeks and a fews days, Leo got the all clear and was sent home. At Leo’s apartment, he and Catherine had to discuss what they were both thinking.<br/>	“Thanks for being there for me, Catherine. I really appreciate it. You and Marial are lifesavers. I don’t know what I’d do without the both of you.”<br/>	“Leo, we both know I’m asking you to choose. I’m not going through the same shit twice. I’m sorry you were in an accident, but you know that doesn’t change anything.”<br/>        “Catherine, can we not do this now? Also, when are you finally to file for divorce? It doesn’t seem fair to ask me to choose when you won’t.”<br/>       “I’m filing for divorce this Monday. First thing.”<br/>       “Really? Does Peter know?”<br/>       “Absolutely.” <br/>       “You know, I can tell you’re lying.”<br/>       “Peter and I are getting a divorce, Leo. What more do you want me to say?”<br/>      “That you’re still in love with Peter.”<br/>      “Look, I admit Peter will always be a part of my life, but I am not still in love with him.”<br/>      “You’re still in with him, Catherine. Why can’t you admit it?”<br/>      “I have to go, Leo. Call Marial if you need anything.”<br/>Catherine left abruptly and was silently cursing Leo for knowing her so well. She was absolutely still in love with Peter, but she would rather die than admit it.<br/>Peter was in his office when he got the strangest call from Catherine.<br/>	“I’m filing for divorce first thing Monday morning. We can negotiate later, but I just want to file already. I’m not asking for your permission. Goodbye.”<br/>Peter never got a word in and was just left stunned. Catherine always had that effect on him. It was a part of why he loved her so much. And why he didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t have much of a choice though if Catherine really wanted a divorce. But the thing is, he wasn’t sure that was what she wanted. Not really. Why did love have to be so complicated? He needed to have lunch with Grigor. Maybe he would have some sage advice.<br/>They met for lunch at their usual Italian cafe.<br/>	“So you want my advice on how to keep your wife, when you have been fucking mine? That’s some nerve, Peter.”<br/>	“Please, Grigor. I really need your help.”<br/>	“Look, Peter, just talk to her. Tell her how you feel and maybe stop fucking George. The other women too. I think that would.”<br/>	“How is George? I haven’t spoken to her in about a week. Just casual office talk. Are you two okay?”<br/>	“We’re great. We’re going on second honeymoon next week. Santorini. And no, you are not invited.”<br/>	“I know. And I’m really happy for you two. I know how much you love each other. I’ll always have you for you both and I just you and George to be happy. Plus, I enjoy fucking George.”<br/>	“Thanks, Peter. You’re a good friend.”<br/>	“I know that was sarcasm. But really, whatever you two need, please don’t hesitate to ask. I haven’t always been the greatest person or friend, but I am really going to try to do better. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you and George. And Catherine.”<br/>	“I can tell you’re really trying, Peter. Maybe you should let Catherine know. And I think you owe George a conversation too.”<br/>	“You’re right, Grigor. It’s time I get my act together.”<br/>Peter left lunch with more clarity than he ever had in his entire life. It was just too little, too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking this might be a 6-8 chapter fic. We'll see. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth makes her entrance! And the lady doth protest too much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Peter had left home and he was still shocked Catherine had actually filed for divorce. Now he was spending time at his office or at one of the children’s school/sporting events. He was trying to make things for the children as normal as possible. He was also sleeping alone, which was new to him. George and Grigor were going strong after their second honeymoon Peter and George were still fucking, but not as often as before. George was really committed to making things better for Grigor , so she hadn’t really been around to help Peter fuck out his problems. Not that fucking seemed to help solve things for Peter anymore. He was so lost without Catherine. He had heard from George that Catherine would be marrying Leo after the divorce was finalized, which would take about a year. He still thought about Catherine at night.<br/>
One night, when thinking about Catherine, Peter decided to visit his Aunt Elizabeth.  His aunt lived just outside the city, about two hours away from him. She always supported him and he needed support now.<br/>
“Aunty. Archie.”<br/>
“Peter, my dear nephew! Come in, come in.”<br/>
“Peter.” Archie and Peter definitely did not like each other. He only tolerated Archie for his aunt’s sake. She had numerous lovers, but everyone knew Archie was her favorite. He was creepy and Peter never understood his aunt’s attraction to Archie.<br/>
“So what brings you here, my dear?” His aunt was already forcing food on him.<br/>
“I’m still upset about Catherine, Aunty.”<br/>
“Peter, she loves Leo. Let her go.”<br/>
“I don’t know how to let her go!”<br/>
“My dear, it is a miracle she put up with you for ten years. Are you still fucking George?”<br/>
“Yes, but not as often. She’s trying to make things work with Grigor. They’re happy and stronger than ever.”<br/>
“Good for them. It’s over for you and Catherine though. I hear she’s marrying Leo after the divorce is finalized. What hope is there?”<br/>
“Actually, I was hoping you would speak to her. Convince her to love me again. Please, Aunty.”<br/>
“Alright, I’ll invite her to tea this Sunday. But Peter, I honestly don’t see how I convince her to love you again. You put her through hell for ten years.”<br/>
“I know, but I promise I have changed. I’m really going to love her the way she deserves this time. You’ll see.”<br/>
“Peter, I know you love her, but you might have to accept the reality that she doesn’t want you anymore.”<br/>
“I just need one more chance. I can’t let her go without knowing that I did everything I could to keep her.”<br/>
“I had no idea you were such a romantic. Or is this obsession?”<br/>
“I’ll let her go after one final chance. I promise.”<br/>
“Fine. It’s late, so why don’t you sleep here tonight?  Goodnight, Peter.”<br/>
“Night, Aunty.”<br/>
***<br/>
Catherine still couldn’t believe that she had agreed to have tea with Elizabeth. Yet here she was, sitting in Elizabeth’s impressive villa- style mansion, waiting for tea to be served.<br/>
“Why don’t we have tea in the garden? It’s a beautiful day.” Catherine followed Elizabeth outside to the garden.<br/>
“So, dear Catherine, how are you? I haven’t seen you in ages. Are you well, my dear?”<br/>
“Quite well, Elizabeth. Why don’t you stop playing games and tell me why you invited me to tea?”<br/>
“I’ve always liked you, Catherine. You never miss anything, do you? Alright, my dear, tell me, do you love Leo?”<br/>
“Of course, I love Leo! What kind of question is that?”<br/>
“Do you love him more than Peter? Do you still love Peter?”<br/>
“Elizabeth, I won’t have this conversation with you.  And tell Peter to leave me the fuck alone!” Catherine left abruptly. She couldn’t believe the nerve of Elizabeth, asking her those personal questions!<br/>
That night as Catherine was lying next to Leo, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Elizabeth asked her. She really did love Leo, so why was she still thinking about Peter? It was silly, but Peter always had  this way of what exactly? Catherine refused to think about it any further. She had Leo and that was all that mattered. Not Peter. No, Peter definitely did not matter.<br/>
***<br/>
The next morning Peter found out absolutely nothing from his aunt. Catherine left before they could have a conversation. His aunt was absolutely shocked and appalled by Catherine’s behavior. This made Peter hopeful that Catherine was still in love with him. He decided to have lunch with her.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
“Catherine, I was hoping to we could have lunch together.”<br/>
“Go fuck yourself!” Catherine hung up on him. That went well. Peter decided to another approach. He called her again.<br/>
“What is it now, Peter? Did you not understand our last conversation?”<br/>
“Isn’t Anna’s birthday next week? Will you help me pick a present for our daughter? The one we created together?”<br/>
“Do you seriously need my help? No bullshit? No hidden motives?”<br/>
“I honestly don’t know what to get our daughter. Please help me.”<br/>
“Fine, I have about an hour for lunch. Let’s meet at the mall.”<br/>
“Great. I’ll meet you at the mall in 20.”<br/>
“Fine, Peter. You get thirty minutes of my time. 30.” She hung up abruptly.<br/>
At the mall, Peter was trying to start a conversation, but it all felt awkward. Since when did being with Catherine feel awkward?<br/>
“So how have you been, Catherine?”<br/>
“I’m fine. Can we please just get this over with already?”<br/>
“Are you upset with me?”<br/>
“Yes, I am upset. How dare you use your aunt! It’s over between us and I want to accept that!”<br/>
“I would accept that, except I know that you’re still in love with me. Why can’t you be honest with yourself, Catherine? Be honest with me?”<br/>
“Anna wants a new coat, so why don’t you buy one for her? I have to go, Peter.” As Peter watched her go, he couldn’t believe how hard she was trying to fool herself and him. Not that that he believed for one second that she wasn’t still in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I have like two more chapters left. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we are nearing the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was becoming an all too familiar scene. Peter drunk and showing up at her house. Luckily, Leo was spending the night at his brother’s. Leo had promised to stop fucking Marial and really make their relationship work. Catherine really loved Leo and was planning on marrying him as soon as the divorce was finalized. As usual, here was Peter wrecking her plans. She should probably not even answer the door and let Peter drag himself home. But she just couldn’t leave Peter out in the cold like that.<br/>	“Peter, it’s late. For fuck’s sake, what do you want now?” Peter pushed his way in like he still owned the place. Catherine got out his way as he stumbled into the front hall.<br/>	“What do I want? I will tell you! I want to tell me that you still love me! I want you to fuck me! I want you!”<br/>	“Ok, you’re drunk and showing up at my house once again. Please leave. Peter, the children are upstairs sleeping. Do not make a scene.”<br/>	“I’ll leave as soon as you tell me that you don’t love me anymore. Say to my face  and I will leave. I will leave you alone forever.”<br/>	“Peter, please.”	<br/>	“Just say it, Catherine. Say it once and for all. You can’t, can you? I know it’s because you still love me.”<br/>	“I don’t love you anymore. There! Are you satisfied? Now, leave!” To her surprise, Peter closed the gap between them and kissed her.<br/>It brought everything to the surface and she kissed him back. Luckily, Catherine had the presence of mind to remember that the children were upstairs.<br/>	“Bedroom.” Catherine said, panting. That night Catherine came twice. It was a good night, indeed.<br/>The next morning she was lying in bed by herself. She couldn’t believe that she fucked Peter last night twice. She was committed to Leo and she fucked Peter. How could she do this to Leo? Peter was knocking on her door. <br/>	“Do you want me to take the kids to school? I already made them breakfast.”<br/>	“Sure.”<br/>	“Alright, I will take the kids to school and when I come back, we should probably talk. When does Leo come back?”<br/>	“He’s upstate helping his brother deal with a breakup. He’ll be back by noon.”<br/>	“Great. We’ll talk soon. Help yourself to breakfast. I made waffles. I saved you two.”<br/>	“Thanks.” Catherine was not looking forward to talking to Peter about last night. She could lie and say it was just a fuck, but Peter would never believe that. Neither would she. Might as well have breakfast first and deal with it all later. Catherine went downstairs to have coffee and waffles.<br/>About an hour later, Peter and Catherine were sitting together in living room in uncomfortable silence.<br/>	“So … good to know we can still have great sex together. Or would you say fantastic? Because,  I would definitely say fantastic.” <br/>	“Peter, last night changes nothing. I’m still with Leo.”<br/>	“So last night meant nothing to you?”<br/>	“I’m not saying that it meant nothing. All I’m saying is that I love Leo and I want to marry him. That has not changed.”<br/>	“You don’t want me? You don’t love me? It sure didn’t seem that way to me last night. Not with the way you were screaming my name. It was multiple times, if you don’t remember clearly.”<br/>	“It was just sex, Peter!” Even Catherine didn’t believe her own words.<br/>	“It was just sex? Ok, I need to be at the office now. I have an important case that requires my undivided attention. I’ll see you, Catherine.” Peter walked out the door and Catherine was instantly regretting lying to him. But Leo was her priority now and she couldn’t let one night with Peter ruin everything.<br/>Leo came home later that night because his brother needed more cheering than originally thought. Catherine was dreading the conversation, but it need to be done. It meant nothing. Peter meant nothing. Catherine just had to keep telling herself that.<br/>	“How’s your brother now, Leo?” They were sitting on the couch watching Leo’s favorite show. Catherine just had to take the plunge.<br/>	“He’s a bit better. Thank you asking.”<br/>	“Leo, I need to tell you something.  I had sex with Peter. It meant absolutely nothing. I love you, not Peter.”<br/>	“For fuck’s sake, Catherine! I’m gone one night and you fuck him? I gave up Marial for you and you still fucked him?”<br/>	“I just got caught up in the moment. Please believe, Leo. I love you.”<br/>	“I’m sure you do, Catherine.  But that just isn’t enough, is it? We’re done.” Leo got up to pack his bags and walked out of her life her good. <br/>Catherine was devastated, so she went over to Grigor and Georgina’s. <br/>	“Catherine, have you been crying?” Grigor was shocked to see her in such a state.<br/>	“Is George home, Grigor? I really need to speak with her.”<br/>	“She’s upstairs in our bedroom. George! Catherine’s here to see you!”<br/>	“Send her up, Grigor! With a bottle of Hennessy! I have a feeling we’ll need it.”<br/>Once Catherine reached the bedroom with the bottle of Hennessy, she found George watching her favorite reality tv show. <br/>	“Come sit next to me, Catherine. I am absolutely riveted by this! Tell me why you look absolutely awful as I watch.”<br/>An hour and half a bottle of Hennessy later, Catherine had spilled everything and was watching the reality show with George. After about ten minutes of silence, George finally spoke.<br/>	“We all know that you’re not over Peter. You’re the only one in denial about it, dear.”<br/>	“What do I do now, George?”<br/>	“Talk to Peter. We’re tired of this nonsense between you two. Just work it out already! Everything’s going to be fine, sweetness.”<br/>Catherine left Grigor and George’s feeling better. She knew had to tell how she felt. And that George was right. Everything was going to be okay because she loved Peter, and she would always love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter left! thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>